102615 -- After the Battle
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board AFTERTHEBATTLE. CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC so as saying before, the giant white lusus was offering to lead AT somewhere -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she lets the lusus pull her out of the water. Her trident held loosely in her hands and once she's on land its obvious she's shaking. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC the lusus scoops AT up into her arm, still holding Ramira in the other. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT hiccups a bit as she's scooped up, unsure and a bit... frightened. This isn't... her lusus. This. She starts hiccuping more frequently. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC the lusus is very gentle, it pats AT softly as it makes its way across the coast towards a large cave in a plateau like hill. In this cave was a hive, near it, a large under ground lake of water with glowing moss. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC the lusus sets down AT at the large door frame. The lusus enters the door and goes into the hive with Ramira -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks around checking out the hive, rather amazed at the underground lake. Taking a deep breath she tries to stop her hiccuping as she waits. Being out of the water didn't help. -- CCC: • Aaisha, you hear a high pitched whistling sound overhead, followed by a crash. Something is going on outside. • -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC the lusus motions from within. She has set Ramira down on a couch made out of ornate ivory and red silk cushions. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at the the lusus for a moment, hearing the whistle and the crash jumping. She motions for the lusus to wait and checks out the crash. -- CCC: • AT, outside, you see a ship that must have been hanging in low orbit. Half of it is still hanging there, the other half is falling towards the sea. • CCC: • The location services on Aaisha's phone suddenly spring on. • CAG ceased responding to memo. CCC: • Her phone begins blowing up with messages from names she doesn't recognize. They all say the same thing. • CCC: • "The Empress is dead. Long Live the Empress." • -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks at her phone, looking at it and back at the ship. She feels sick and her chest is heaving at the sobs. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT the weight of the Alternian people... she goes to check out the crash looking back at the underground hive in concern. -- CCC: • Aaisha, the half of the ship is sinking under the waves. • -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she dives under the waves checking the ship. She has to be sure. -- CCC: • The ship comes to rest, having broken a nearby coral reef. • CCC: • It is dark. Rainbow blood and a black liquid are rising slowly out of it in a ghostly cloud. • -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT ignoring the blood she pushing past it checking into the rested hull. She needs to see a body. -- CCC: • As you work your way through this part of the wreckage, you find the hallways sweep down, toward what was once the bridge. • -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she follows the hallways toward the bridge, pulling out her trident as a precaution. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT regardless of what she finds in the bridge, she turns heading back to the surface and the shore. Her phone is still buzzing. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at it as she walks back to the cave, turning it off her eyes baack to their regular yellow and a desolated expression on her face. She peeks in to see if the lusus is still there. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC the lusus appears to be waiting for her. She has knelt down on the ground and is holding an arm out to AT -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she walks over to the lusus, reaching out to touch her arm still ready to take flight if she needs to. The idea of all those trolls... -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC the Lusus gives AT a gentle pat on the head and brushes Aaisha's hair back a little. Probably an act of comfort -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a whiff of air whooshs out of her mouth and gills, she's never experienced anything humanoid being bigger than her. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up at the lusus, tears starting anew. -- CAT: "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC the lusus coos and comforts the new found Empress. It was awfully strange, this gentle lusus being the caretaker of such a violent troll. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT it was odd... and having the lusus coo to her makes her start crying harder. She's remembering what was on the bridge... -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC the lusus hands a towel to AT and continues to comfort. Ramira remained unconscious on the couch. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she starts to dry off. -- CCC: ((on the bridge, you found the Empress, slumped over a chaise lounge with a dagger hilt deep into her back. The handle was styled into the symbol of the Disgrace. The Disgrace herself's body is nearby, blackened and burnt, only identifiable by the symbol on a collar around her neck.)) CGG ceased responding to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT thinking of the bridge, now that she can process it she feels a bit of pride. Her Ancestor... wasn't a failure. She had succeeded in the end. Aaisha was a little prouder of the symbol around her neck. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC coughs and opens her eyes, mask removed by her lusus, she coughs and turns on her side -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC the lusus turns to Ramira and lays a hand on her. Ramira swiftly swats it away. "Get off me..." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks over, hurrying over to Ramira. Her crying is still obvious, her chest still heaving a bit as she tries to retain composure. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC looks to Aaisha, ignoring the lusus. "What's wrong with you..." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she wipes at her eyes. -- CAT: "O-oh um. W-well I'm the Empress. My, my Ancestor uh. Managed to kill her." CCC: ((also ramira if you check your phone/husktop/devices, you'll see the message naming Aaisha Empress)) -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles. -- CAT: "So uh, my Ancestor wasn't such a disgrace after all." -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC looks at AT. "...heh..." She grins a little. "I guess it's not a huge loss... just pissed it wasn't me that did it..." -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC sits herself up on the couch -- CAT: "Glad you can joke." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she comes closer to help her up if she needs it. -- CAT: "You have a uh, really nice lusus. I don't know why you don't like her." -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC looks at the large Oni lusus. "...she's weak..." -- CTC: She got all soft... CTC: She used to be much stronger... and now she's just pathetic... -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks confused. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC glares at the lusus -- CAT: "She seems. Really strong to me." CTC: Physically, maybe. CTC: But no... -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC looks away from the lusus -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC rubs her hand -- CTC: Merrow got away... CAT: "I don't think... you have to be mean to be strong.." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT at the mention of the name her face falls and she looks away. -- CAT: "Yea... he did." CAT: "He... could control Gl'bgolyb." CTC: ... -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC sneers and rubs her mouth. "He will not live to see another sweep..." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she wraps her arms around herself crouching down and laughs. -- CAT: "Yea with the end of the world but... I'm worried. I really worried." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up at Ramira. -- CAT: "That pink blooded troll? I'm afraid she might be related to Scarlet." CTC: Who's Scarlet... -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs again, more bitterly this time. -- CAT: "A hussy who stole my moirail by mind control and then tried to get me to fight with my matesprite. Wiggler drama. I hate her. I hate her a lot. And she might contact you. You uh, you need the code to stop her." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls out her phone, turning it back on and the pings start up again. She winces. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC looks at her own phone -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT sends her the file ScarletBlock.exe -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC looks back at AT -- CTC: I have promises to fulfill... but you dragged me out of the water before I could fulfill either of them CTC: So I will let you live... for now -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her mouth turns down in a confused frown but then it clears. -- CTC: Now tell me... CAT: "Oh. Right. Heh. Thanks Ramira. CTC: about this game everyone is playing... CAT: "Oh uh, okay. So..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives her the quick run down, explaining the discs what they do and what's happening to Alternia. Who Libby, Scarlet and Vigil are and what species, and how there's two moons. -- CAT: "We're playing against humans or I thought we were. I don't think so but." CTC: Do you have these disks? CAT: Yea, Libby, one of the Twinks she's the one that called herself the Oracle, helped some of the other players get them from an adult for me. You shoudl have yours around here somewhere." CTC: Why would I have disks CAT: "You're one of the players, you should have two. A server and a game disc. You'll have to be someone's server, messing with their hive and helping them in the game... Who we need alive. Do you know Eribus?" CTC: I never recieved any disks, is what I'm telling you Gills. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks confused. And looks around. There shoudl be some...? -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC crosses her arms -- CCC: ((there's an envelope near a bunch of other mail Ramira got while she was out at sea.)) -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC the lusus approaches with the SINGLE MAIL Ramira was ever going to get -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at the lusus as she approaches seeing the mail. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC it hands the mail to Ramira who takes it and opens it -- CCC: • Inside is a simple form letter. "Congratulations on being selected to play SGrub!" • CCC: • And two discs • -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC holds the disks and stares at them -- CCC: • One labeled "SERVER" and the other labelled "CLIENT" • CTC: Gills. CTC: Sponsor my game. CAT: "What? Like be your server?" CTC: Yes. CAT: "Um uh, I already I already said I'd be Serios's since he's being mind controlled. Uh Lorrea, would uh be yours if you.. are okay with that?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's nervous and looks taken aback. -- CTC: Yeah, no screw that. I'll take control of Lorrea's and she can deal with the basket case. CTC: You are working for me now. CAT: who eribus? CAT: what i oh you mean serios CTC: Eribus can go suck a nook. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chuckles a bit. -- CTC: If we are doing this, were doing it on my terms CTC: So start up and server me. CTC: I'm running this show now. CAT: "Uh, yea. Yea okay. Okay! I gotta get back to my hive but. Ramira. Don't antagonize Serios. At least. Just..." CAT: "Try to avoid talking to him." CTC: Lorrea will be doing that. I'll take over her server. CTC: I'll go install these and wait for your call. CTC: And don't forget CAT: "Okay, uh okay. I'll let Lorrea no. Let's not kill anyone before we get in the game?" CTC: You can't die, before I kill you. CTC: No one will die CTC: before I kill them -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gets up and starts walking toward the entrance. She pauses. -- CAT: "Heh. Yea I won't forget." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at the lusus giving a thankful smile. -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC shoo's Aaisha away -- -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC the lusus smiles back and waves -- CAT: "You're not as mean as you think you are Ramira!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT waving she runs into the sea heading back to her empty hive. -- CTC: Feh... Category:Ramira Category:Aaisha